The Tales of the High Priestess: Daiyu
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: She was always told that she was living proof that the Avatar was alive. It was something engraved into her brain by her best friend. All because of the tattoos on her wrists, her white hair and red eyes. Daiyu snarled at Zuko and pouted. "I never ASKED to be the Avatar's godsdamn guidance counselor!" Zuko's reply was continuing their walk with an aggravated roll of his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hi! This is my first ATLA Fanfiction so I hope I make all of you benders out there proud! I own nothing! Hence why this on Fanfiction. Though I often dream I could have been a voice actor for that show! But I was only six back then…

* * *

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter One**

_-The High Priestess-_

* * *

**It started almost three years ago. **

**When everything was so normal. When things went right.**

A young girl ran throughout the palace and jumped on a boy with a goofy grin.

"Zuky!"

The boy grunted but steadied himself and stood up straight so the girl was still riding on him, piggyback style. "Daiyu. Get off would you?" He said with a smile. These two have been friends since they could first remember. Daiyu was a commoner- more like orphaned peasent- that Zuko's cousin, Lu-Ten had taken in a few years ago. After he died, retired General Iroh had made sure to keep Lu-Ten's promise to take care of her. Lu-Ten loved his adopted little sister to death.

Daiyu and Zuko were each others playmates in the palace. He liked hanging out with her way more than he did his deranged sister, Azula, and her two lackeys, Mai and Ty-Lee. Daiyu was more down to earth and tom boyish like he was. She was mastering sword play since she wasnt a bender.

Daiyu jumped off his back and took his arm like a "proper woman" would do. "There. Is this better, my Prince?" Zuko scowled but rolled his eyes playfully and nodded, heading down the hallway with the white haired girl on his side. He always wondered how she got her white hair. Uncle always said she was blessed by the spirits. How true his words were.

They were to be seperated because Daiyu had to dress up as her only role in this palace.

The High Priestess of the Fire Nation.

"Why wont they let me go!" Zuko questioned outside of her door. She shrugged but remembering he wasnt in the room she said a terse "Dont know! But there boring as hell!" The thirteen year old boy groaned and laid against the wall. Finally Daiyu stepped out, her long white hair in a very high pony tail held by a flame headpiece. Her diadem was gold and red with little diamonds, creating the look of fire licking on her forehead, draping with three golden lines and reconnected in the center of a red ruby.

He couldnt see what she was wearing on the top half of her because she covered herself with a red silk like cloth. It was long enough to cover her shoulder to her hip. He did see that she was wearing a long skirt that had a slit going up her left leg a little too high. He rolled his eyes. Zuko grudgingly admitted he loved to watch her dance but the old men in the room probably like it far more for a diffrent reason. "C'mon. I'll take you back to your room." Daiyu murmured and Zuko growled dangerously at her. "What the hell? Why do you always have to dance at every meeting?!" Daiyu giggled at his protective ways. She felt his 'big brother' protectiveness grow ten fold. "Not for every meeting. But since we are in a war and I have a supposed connection with the spirits I have to do it over important meetings to bless the people inside so they could be safe."

"She is right, she's our lucky charm."

"Iroh!" Daiyu kissed Iroh on the cheek and the Dragon of the West chuckled good naturedly. "Good afternoon, my dear. I see that Prince Zuko is pressuring you again is he?" Zuko scowled and Daiyu giggled. "I suppose he is. Iroh just let him go in and experince the darn war meeting. He'll see that it was nothing to get so worked up about and will be bored to tears. Im pretty sure Ive cried a few times!" Iroh laughed a robust sound and Zuko and Daiyu look at each other with smiles written across their faces.

**It was the last time I saw Zuko smile. It was such a beautiful thing. It reminded me that the war would end someday and that he would be with me every step of the way. Where did it go wrong, who was to blame?!**

Daiyu's dance ended and she sat on her shins, perfectly still with her hands sitting on her thighs, ready for the meeting. But before they started, all prayed to the spirits lead by the High Priestess.

Zuko rarely saw this side of Daiyu. The one that was stoic and cold. Almost threatning. She caught Zuko's eyes and gave him a small smile of embarrassment before settling back into her mask. No one but Zuko and Iroh caught that little slip and yet it seemed as though the real Daiyu was lost somewhere after that dance.

An hour or so later, which was remarkable for all the old men in the room because Daiyu's discipline to stay chillingly still surprised them, Zuko's eyes flashed in anger. Some idiotic war general said the most horrific and atrocious thing Daiyu has ever heard in a war meeting.

"…I dont. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

Daiyu's expression went from cold to icy which quite a few members noticed.

"Is there something you disagree with, High Priestess Daiyu?" Ozai drawled in his deep rumble of a voice, challenging her to disrespect him. Daiyu turned towards him and looked him straight in the eye. Showing that they were equals. "Not at all, Fire Lord Ozai. Proceed with the meeting." The two leaders were about to turn back to the main general to continue when Zuko stood up. Daiyu gaped in horror when he told off the old man. She even put a hand over her mouth in mortification.

**Zuko it was my fault. Im to blame. I shouldve been more strict, should have waited untill you were older. When I knew your emotions wouldnt get the best of you. **

**Im so sorry!**

"**_Zuko_**! Oh my goodness!"

Daiyu burst into tears when she saw the injured prince in the infirmary. Bandages wrapped around an entire side of his face.

"Daiyu..." His voice was cracked and hoarse and she cried harder. "IM SO SORRY!" She wailed and Zuko hated himself. He hated seeing Daiyu cry. He's only seen her do it once but he made her promise to make sure she would never cry again as long as he was with her.

Zuko called himself two things.

A liar...

and a **_disgrace_**.


	2. Chapter 2- The Priestess of Fire

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter Two**

_~The Priestess of Fire~_

* * *

"Alright Prince Zuko, practice is dissmissed."

Zuko sighed darkly and sat down on the deck of the ship. Those few four hours of training were the highlights of his days. Now though was Daiyu's training and he came to love watching that, too.

Daiyu jumped up preppily and drew her dual dao swords. Immediately her smile disspersed and a challenging gleam entered her blood-red eyes. Her opponent was one of the helmsman who was trained in swordplay since the age of ten.

The man was now fourty-seven.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your day to help me improve." She murmured and the helmsman by the name of Xin smiled good naturedly. "It was no trouble at all, Priestess." With that Daiyu sped foward and thrusted her sword. The man dodged and held up his own and swished it towards her side which she blocked with the other sword in her left hand. Turning inwards, the weapon in her right stroke down towards his jugular and he spun out of the way.

"Very good, Priestess. Aim for the vulnerablities every human has." Xin praised as Daiyu spun around on her toes. He had dodged one sword but the other one came just as quickly and he barley had time to block with his. Anticipating that, Daiyu ducked down and kicked behind his knees. Xin fell and Daiyu was on him, one blade to his throat, the other holding his sword at bay.

"I win!"

Xin chuckled and Daiyu helped him up. "Indeed you have. I have nothing else to teach you." Daiyu and Xin bowed.

Skipping over to Zuko she pounced him in a hug. "I did it Zuky!" The man flinched. He hated that nickname. But alas, he patted her head akwardly and gave a stiff smirk. Iroh chuckled and sipped some tea.

"Training is not over, Priestess Daiyu. Let's get started on your spiritual powers."

Now it was Daiyu who was in a foul mood.

"I don't HAVE any spiritual powers, Iroh!"

Zuko flinched at her shriek since she was still fairly close to him. Iroh's eye twitched with the sound ringing through his mind and he seemed to keep forgetting he had two fire-spitters to raise. All though Daiyu was relatively easy to take care of, whenever Iroh tried to train her spiritual self, she would storm in a rage.

It was almost funny how when Lu-Ten brought home Daiyu, he was literally bringing her home. When she was eight, they discovered she was the High Priestess. The High Priestess was thought to be a woman who was reincarnated every generation there was an Avatar. Including she was always of Fire Nation decent.

Considering that the last Avatar dissappeared a century ago, it sort of disproved her birthright. Though she had the mark of the High Priestess on her wrists; a purple gem with all four elements battling inside. The High Priestess's role was to help guidance the Avatar with his emotional and spiritual connections so that he or she may get to control himself better.

When Zuko explained to her, three years ago, just how unlikely she would just gain her powers, she had a fit. Not because she believe she could get them, but because she knew she couldn't and said he was rubbing it in.

"You do have them, Priestess Daiyu, you simply can not grasped them because you do not believe."

Daiyu frowned and bowed her head, secretly rolling her eyes. "Hear that Zuky? If I believe I can grow wings like a winged-lemur, I can fly away into the world of white." She said sarcastically and Zuko snorted, trying to hide his laughter. Iroh sighed and drunk more tea. Two teenagers with the attitudes of high-class war generals.

Let the spirits help him.

* * *

"Breathe. Fill the calmness over come your heart and mind."

Daiyu sighed and closed her eyes. Sitting in the lotus position, she felt her mind begin to wander.

'_Why would Zuko stick around when I obviously can't talk?' _She thought to herself as she felt her knee brush against his once more. Since they were sitting side by side, it wasn't that big of a deal. Daiyu's heart skipped once more.

She was more than a little embarrassed to admit that she held unrequited love towards the banished prince of the Fire Nation. It started as a simple crush when they first met but it just seemed to grow over the years. The sixteen year old boy was oblivious though as he watched her breathe in laborely.

Daiyu tried once again to focus on the task at hand but she was to distracted by the broody male sitting next to her. It wasn't anything in particular that he did, he was just always on her mind.

"You are still distracted, Priestess. Care to release what troubles you so?" Iroh questioned and Daiyu fell back so that she was laying across Zuko. "Would you get off?!" He cried but she just ignored him and threw her arms over her eyes. "This is impossible! There's no way Im connecting into the Spirit World! Maybe when Zuky you know, FINDS the Avatar, it'll happen! Maybe he's a link!" Zuko stiffened underneath her. He was so use to people saying he wasn't going to find the Avatar, that the last Avatar died a century ago, but his best friend always thought he would. She was that boost of encouragement when he was drowning in doubt.

"Right Zuky?" She asked, looking up at him with those oh so familiar red eyes. Zuko just nodded his head, his stoic mask never cracking. "We'll find the Avatar together, Daiyu. Don't worry about it." He muttured and she smiled brighter. Iroh watched the exchange with a smirk hidden behind his tea cup. Words were said and then the two teens suddenly errupted into a play fight. Iroh barely noticed the tips of his nephew's lips tilt upward before settling back into his mask.

Maybe there was hope for this boy's happiness.

And it was definitely linked with this girl's destiny.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

**Book One: Fire**

** Chapter ~3**

-_The Hard Trek-_

* * *

The next day, Daiyu sat in her room, polishing her dao swords.

Her white hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her red eyes looked dull. The girl didn't know what to think. She was fifteen years old, living on a ship with a moody banished prince and old wisdom filled, yet wanky retired general. What was she? A fake. A fake to the long line of High Priestess's in each generation. Her life was strange.

Looking over the sword she just finished scrubbing down, there was a sudden knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was. She couldn't explain how, she just felt it.

Shaking her head, she finally answered the door.

"Come in, Zuky!"

And indeed it was Zuko. The young man rolled his eyes at the girl who finished her task and placed the swords back in their sheaths.

"Didn't I tell you to actually check the door before letting someone in?" He questioned and Daiyu smiled. "Sorry!" She said as she jumped up and hugged Zuko. The boy struggled to release her grip a small blush creeping up his cheeks. What was wrong with this girl?!

"Zuko, I have a question."

The boy grunted as he sat in the chair that he deemed his even before his exile. Daiyu sat on the bed once more and looked at her wrists. They both had the mark of the High Priestess, guidance counselor of the Avatar, she loved to say.

"Am I even helping you find the Avatar?"

Zuko rose a brow in questioning. What did she mean by that? As if she read his thoughts she went on to explaining. "Yesterday, you said we would find the Avatar together. Yet everytime we dock at a place to search, I have to stay on board. But then Iroh makes me train like I will go and Im just...confused!" She started off and the young man knew she wasn't even halfway through her rant so he sat back and waited.

"I know everything rests with the Avatar being alive. For both you and me. Well more you but... anyways." Her voice lowered down. "Iroh keeps telling me if Im alive so is the Avatar. That our destinies are intertwined. I don't get that! Remember how Mai said I was a failure? Yeah well, she was right. I can't even connect with a simple spirit let alone contact the Avatar! So how am I helping you? How am I getting you any closer to returning home?"

Zuko sighed and ran his hand over his face. It was questions like these that always made him angry yet a little happy at the same time. He had someone who could share his grief. Who knew exactly what he meant. Like she said, everything for them rested in the hands of the Avatar. If they captured him, they could return home. Zuko would restore his rightful title to the throne. Daiyu wouldn't be called a fake and failure. They would be respected. They would be wanted.

"Of coarse your helping me. Uncle's right, your living proof that the Avatar's alive. You might not believe it but that's all the help I need."

Daiyu sighed and nodded, pulling quite irritatingly on her white locks. Zuko knew that wasn't the answer she needed but he wasn't exactly Mr. Happy-go-lucky.

"Whatever. Come with me to the bow?"

Zuko just sighed and walked by her side. He noticed she seemed to act the same as she did three years ago but then it wasn't the same. It was like a fake cheeriness that she spread throughout the ship when in reality she was just as much of a brooder as he was. They weren't best friends without some similarities.

* * *

Daiyu and Zuko stood almost peacefully as they watched the sky of the Southern Water Tribe.

Iroh stepped onto the bow and saw the two silently conversing about the next places to journey to capture their prey. Daiyu suggested the mountains and Zuko said they checked those already, which seemed to annoy the both of them. They were running out of places to look.

Iroh was playing some game that suspiciously looked like solitaire.

Suddenly Daiyu froze and stumbled a bit to grab the railing. Zuko grabbed her wrist to catch her from falling. "What's wrong?" He asked and Daiyu looked up at him.

"I don't know."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her red eyes. They were slowly turning green. When the iris fully changed it spreaded throughout the whole eye and a bright light flashed throughout the sky. Two streaks of lavender purple appeared on her cheeks and Iroh watched on in surprise. Was she connecting with a spirit? Was it because of that bright light?

Once the light settled, Daiyu took a deep breath and her garnet orbs returned. The stripes on her cheeks disspersed.

"Uncle do you know what this means?!" Zuko demanded turning to the old man.

"I won't get to finish my game?" He replied nonchantly and Zuko growled. "It means my search—it's about to come to an end." Daiyu stared at her wrists in shock. The element designs inside the gem were moving! The symbol for air was swirling towards the center. Daiyu was excited in the least. Afraid at the most. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" She exclaimed.

Iroh groaned. "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. Priestess Daiyu. I don't want you two to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you both enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

Zuko exploded in anger. "We don't need any calming tea! We need to capture the Avatar!" Daiyu nodded her head in agreement and turned towards the upper part of the ship. She cupped her hands over her mouth and began to yell.

"Helmsman, head a course for the light!

* * *

Daiyu walked onto the spotting deck that night in her fiery red nightdress and red shawl around her shoulders. She spotted Zuko and quietly walked towards him, her white hair flowing.

Zuko barely heard her but wasn't surprised when she stood beside him.

They stood in scilence for awhile, the moment stretching for what seemed like forever. They stared at the night sky, wandering what there future holds now that they found the Avatar.

"It'll be diffrent, won't it?"

"Hn."

"The Avatar behind bars, you being surrounded by admirers." Daiyu elbowed him suggestively and Zuko growled in annoyance, pushing her away lightly. "Me traveling around the world without the pressure to aid the Avatar... Everything would be... what we always wanted, wouldn't it?" Zuko didn't reply. His stoic mask just hardened and Daiyu smiled softly. Maybe returning to scilence wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Iroh, too, walked onto the deck and sighed. These kids were going to worry him to death. All because he was worried about their health! "I'm going to bed now." He made an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. So do you, Priestess Daiyu. Even if you two are right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Zuko, your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Daiyu and Zuko tensed at his words. The last thing the both of them needed was sleep. Daiyu wrapped her shawl tighter around her. It was a birthday gift from Iroh and Zuko two years ago. It made her feel safe. She hardly went anywhere without it, it was always wrapped around her waist.

Zuko turned towards his Uncle, not believing what he was implying.

That he was a failure.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. Ours does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

A.N: I am SO SORRY that I put the same chapter up twice! Well not intentionally! Fanfiction loves to screw and embarrass people appearently. It's happened to two other of my stories that I updated today. Thankfully you guys alerted me! Here's chapter 4 for compensation!

* * *

**Book 1: Fire**

**Chapter 4**

-_Training Repetition_-

* * *

The next day, Zuko and Daiyu were training with retired general, Iroh.

Both were drilling with the helmsmen and Iroh critiqued every move they made. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was setting. Zuko's ship cut through the waves. Yet everyone was to tense to enjoy the beautiful setting.

"Again." Iroh demanded.

Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed. Then the guards attacked Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged. He back flipped over the guards to land behind them. Zuko let out more blast from his fist. "Ha! Heeya!"

On the other side of the ship, Daiyu faced her own challenge as she practiced defensive and evasive maunevers, Iroh's orders. He said she needed to work on her pivoting. What was pivoting going to do?! She dodged a man only to get hit from behind.

"Use you small stature to further your agility, Priestess." He said once more and Daiyu's left eye twitched. She tried to do as she was told but she was easily becoming frustrated. She wasn't allowed to fight back, only to dodge. And quite frankly, she was about to blow a fuse. Once more she got hit and she almost screamed.

Iroh sighed and got up. Looking over at Zuko he gave his criteria to his nephew first.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Uncle demonstrated by releasing a controlling plume of flame that burst in front of Zuko, but did not hit him. "Get it right this time. And you, Priestess Daiyu. Use all of your weight with each step. Do not try to forcefully push them away! Like this." He demonstrated by having three men gang up on him and using all of him to evade quite easily. "Do. It. Again."

Zuko wasn't going for it. "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Daiyu scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"All day? Ha! That's nothing! I've been drilling this ALL WEEK! I want to move on to advanced hand to hand combat. Spinning like a ballerina isn't going to protect me from a bender. I need to know more."

Iroh groaned. "No, you two are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." More forcefully, Iroh once again commanded, "Drill it again!"

Daiyu screamed and pulled on her white hair. "Your crazy, old man!" She exclaimed, her red eyes filled with anger. So was Zuko's golden ones. "Grrrr... huh!" He blasted one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach us the advanced set!"

Iroh sighed, giving in to his nephew and nephew's companion demands. "Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck."

Both Daiyu and Zuko watched the old general in desbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe the old geezer did that!" Daiyu muttered exasparated as she scrubbed herself clean in the tub.

"Honestly, this set makes much more sense than pivoting! He basiclly wasted my time for nothing." Her long wavy hair was now drenched and bone straight, it clinged to her pale skin. She brought her wrists up again for the up-teenth time and looked at the signs of the High Priestess.

"Besides, Avatar. Your an old man now, aernt you? You probably hit your prime, yes, but you'll also now be a sack of dust and bones. I'm sure Zuky can take care of you. If not I have his back. Sense day one." She mused as she smiled and stretched, causing water to drizzle down her long arms.

"I didn't even want to be the stinking High Priestess anyways. All of those dresses and gems and make up irratated me. The dancing and singing was fun though! But I could never go into the woods and play. Ah well! This was enough adventure for me. And look at that, Zuky and I will be home just in time for my sixteenth birthday!" Daiyu giggled and grabbed her towel. Drying off she started listing everything her and Zuko would do since it was a common part of your birthday to hang out with your best friend the night before. All though usually your best friend would be of the same sex.

Ah well!

Laying down on her bed, she hugged her teddy bear Lu-Ten gave her for her eighth birthday.

"Zuko can finally smile again."

* * *

"_Do you know whom you've just brought home, Son?"_

_ Daiyu and Zuko were laughing and playing with each other when they both heard that. The two kids stayed outside the doorway to take a closer look._

_ "What do you mean by that, Father?" Lu-Ten questioned as the two conversed over tea. Iroh rose a brow, not believing that his child did not see the same signs he did._

_ "White hair? Red eyes? Gem like tattoos on both wrists? She's obviously the High Priestess. The continuation of her kind." Outside the doorway, Zuko and Daiyu exchanged confused looks. "What does that mean, Zuky?" Daiyu questioned quietly and Zuko shrugged._

_ "Your right Father, I thought that was strange. But that's not why I brought her here. She was being bullied on and beaten by older boys, it disgusted me! She doesn't have a family either. I wonder if she'll let me become her new family?" _

_Daiyu watched in awe at the man who rescued her. Zuko smiled too. "Hear that? Your in the family!"_

_Daiyu giggled and smiled happily as Iroh chuckled and began to speak. "All of us will fill that role. Hear that Daiyu? Zuko?" The two kids squealed as Lu-Ten ran into the hallway and began to chase them._

_ "There spies!" Lu-Ten accused happily and Daiyu shrieked with delight. Zuko held her hand with a smile as Lu-Ten captured them and squeezed them to death._

Daiyu woke up.

"I fell asleep." She said simply to herself. Seeing it was light outside, she decided another bath wouldn't hurt.

Zuko was looking through his telescope, spotting the Avatar who had sent off a signal flare from an abandoned Fire Nation ship. "The last airbender." He said, almost amazed. "Quite agile for his old age." He commented to himself. "Wake my uncle and Daiyu! Tell them Ive found the Avatar..."

Zuko looked back into his telescope to see the boy and his companion, a water tribe girl, running across the ice away from the ship. He then scanned left quickly, then pulled back to see a village.

" ...As well as his hiding place."

Rapid knocking resounded through Daiyu's room.

"Yes?" She called out since she was not decent.

"Priestess Daiyu, Prince Zuko says he has located the Avatar. He wants you ready for battle." Daiyu's eyes widened in shock. Zuko was letting her off the ship? And to fight?! She never started rushing to get ready in her life. Wrapping her bust with bandages, she looked inside a chest that she had been dying to open for a while.

Inside was her uniform for battle.

She carefully slid on the red top which was cut right above the stomach and had a turtle like neck. It was sleeveless and form fitting. Her bottoms were silk like and flowy red and golden pants that started out tight but flared out at the knee. She wrapped her shawl around her waist so that it was diagonally stretched across herself and it all fell around her left leg. She reached inside the chest again and pulled out her "accessories". Golden fire like sleeves that started at her forearm and spilled past her fingertips. Her golden diadem she so carefully placed on her head and her golden rings that offered protection from the spirits.

"Prepare yourself, Avatar." She muttered to herself as she gathered her dao swords and placed the sheaths behind her with the small straps.

As she walked across the ship she finally got her mindset straightened. If she did this right, if she helped Zuko successfully, he would finally be happy. That's all she wanted for the boy. It was her fault he was stuck like this in the first place.

Meeting with the Prince, he nodded at her and she copied. Daiyu knew it wasn't time to giggle and joke. Everything Zuko has worked for for the past three years lies within this moment.

The ship finally settled and with the noise of metal on metal, the bowsprit of the ship opened and folded out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit had became a huge gangplank, for disembarking the Fire Nation troops.

Zuko and Daiyu, highest in status, step down the gangplank first, followed by the guards. Daiyu looked around the village of snow. Cursing herself for not being a firebender, she sucked it up and took the cold like a big girl. At least her wavy hair was long enough to cover the majority of her arms as she walked.

She heard one of the kids say 'pretty lady' which made her raise a brow. Did they not see her getting ready to fight this village if they didn't receive what they wanted? And yet they called her pretty.

'Far from it.' She thought to herself.

Finally her and Zuko stepped down into the freezing snow. Usually with this outfit she wasn't suppose to wear shoes but she would break tradition just this once.

A boy got up of the ground and charged at Zuko with a war cry. As he ran up the steps towards the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicked his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice. His head got stuck in the snow and he struggled, quite comically, to free himself. Daiyu almost giggled, her lips tipping up but quickly falling back down. Zuko walked forward to address the village.

Daiyu waited impatiently as Zuko walked back and forth in front of the people of the Southern Water Tribe. 'I swear he could be so dramatic.' She thought to herself. "Where are you hiding him?" He demanded.

There was silence.

Daiyu frowned and gritted her teeth. These people better got to talking. They didnt want to see her angry.

Suddenly he grabbed an old woman and demanded where was the Avatar. "He'd be about this age? Master of all four elements?"

Again there was no response. Daiyu was getting pissed. Stepping up she began to walk towards Zuko, getting ready to draw her swords. "I know your hiding him!" She yelled.

Behind Daiyu, the boy got up, his face paint almost gone. He retrieved his weapon and charged at the girl with another cry. Daiyu turned to him in annoyance. She dodged the pathetic excuse for a warrior charges, and flipped him over her head. Daiyu kicked at the teen, she heard the girl call 'Sokka', but Sokka rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Daiyu as he did. Caught by surprise, Daiyu barely avoided the boomerang. She turned to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss.

"Why you little...!" She was seeing red.

A little boy in the crowd threw Sokka a spear.

"Show no fear!" The child cried as Sokka got back up. Sokka catched the spear and charged at Daiyu, who, as Sokka reached her, was protected by Zuko. He broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear had been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, boinked Sokka on the forehead with it three times, finally broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. Daiyu giggled as Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko was standing sternly over him. The boomerang returned and it slammed Daiyu in the back of her head, knocking her diadem off kilter. Furious at the village's antics, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over Sokka.

Suddenly Daiyu looked at her wrists. The air shapes inside the gems moved again. The one on her left wrist moved towards the center and the one on her right wrist moved towards the water symbol. Not even two seconds later did a boy on a penguin..? Come sledding down and knocking Zuko over.

Daiyu's eyes flashed green again and the boy instantly looked over at her. They both pointed at each other in shock.

"You...!"

"Your...!"

Daiyu looked at her wrists once more. All of the symbols on both wrists came together.

This boy was the Avatar. And she knew exactly who this boy was!

"Aang!" The girl called out and the boy named Aang carefully looked away. "Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!"

Zuko looked over at his best friend. She knew who the Avatar was? Why didn't she tell him?! Daiyu avoided eye contact as the young firebender stood back up. What was she doing? She was here to capture the Avatar, not gawk at him! Finally getting to look at Zuko, she nodded her head towards Aang and mouthed "Im always with you."

Aang looked over at the Firebenders and Daiyu. Aang twirled his staff while being surrounded by Zuko, Daiyu and their men. They began to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backward with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground, shielding his face from the wind. Zuko noticed he hesitated his attacks around Daiyu.

He could clearly use that to his advantage.

And Daiyu knew that all to well.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

**A.N: So we had no school for the past two days and I'm shut in from snow! That is a miracle in Mobile Al! I was so excited! Anyways since I have no homework to hold me down I declare this an update day! If your in snow and ice as well I pray that you'll be safe!**

**Anyways, back to Avatar.**

**P.S.: The song used is 'Once Upon a December' from the movie Anastasia. I do not own it although I have made some slight adjustments.**

**Anyways, back to Avatar**.

* * *

**Book One: Fire**

** Chapter Five**

-_A Distant Day's Song_-

* * *

On with the wind, cross the seas

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

_The girl sung with the priestess and they both laughed together._

_ "Oh Priestess Qiuyue! I love learning new things with you. It's so fun!"_

_ The priestess chuckled and held the small girl's hand. "I am glad knowledge excites you, little one. Come, Daiyu, we are going to meet someone who also loves to learn." Daiyu giggled and with the help of the Priestess, was able to climb aboard the dragon._

_ "Hello, Daichi!" _

_Daiyu burrowed herself into the back of the dragon's neck. She could feel him grumble back a hello from deep within his throat. Priestess Qiuyue always said that when she left this world, Daichi would be the one to take care of her. The child protested and said that all three of them would be together forever. How sad that this was dissproved in a horrific way. A way that may have scarred the girl for life._

_ It was June, the month that the High Priestess of the time was to travel through all four nations and speak to every leader to see if all was well. Daiyu, the next in line, was to accompany Priestess Qiuyue to get a glimpse of what her life would be like once she turned sixteen. These trips excited Daiyu into disbelief. Because she was so young and part of a long generation of highly known women, she was always stuck at the temple of Benjirou. Daiyu wasn't alowed to go outside for three months at a time._

**'We are arriving at the Western Air Temple, Little One. You must give your utmost respect to the people who live there**_.' Daichi said in her mind and Daiyu nodded. Daichi flew upwards, corkscrewing around to make the child giggle and squeal. The dragon laughed and finally straightened to land on the lands of the Southern Air Temple._

_ They spent two days there, laughing and learning stories of the Air Nomads. Seven year old Daiyu even made a new friend, a boy by the name of Aang. They got along swimmingly and the four-turned five year old boy began to call her big sister._

_ It was the second night of their visit and it was almost time to go. The Air Nomads of the Western Air Temple were gracious enough to throw a small party for there visit._

_ Girls and boys were excited since they've never really had a party for guests. Everyone danced and sang, especially Daiyu, love brimming their hearts with more than a few dosages of happiness._

On with the wind, cross the seas

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

_Daiyu and Aang spun in a circle as Daiyu sang, other children laughing and giggling along with them. Some had even picked up the lyrics in a short amount of time and began to sing as well. Aang gave Daiyu his goofy smile and Daiyu too, smiled brightly. _

_ As the day faded into black, the two had fell asleep next to a fountain in the center of the courtyard. Other children were beggining to retire as well. Priestess Quiyue picked up the girl lovingly and passed Aang to Monk Gyatso with a flick of her wrist, using air bending to make him float._

_ "Bye-bye, Big Sis..."_

_"Bye-bye, Aang.."_

_ The two fell asleep and Monk Gyatso chuckled. "It is certain that the two can get along well enough." Priestess Qiuyue nodded with a soft smile appearing, dull, maroon-wine colored eyes crinkling with love._

_"I am positive the two will make a great team. Roku would have believed as well. May his inner spirit rest peacefully." She murmured quietly, looking at the sky. _

_ "Are you afraid that your time is up?" Monk Gyatso questioned almost silently. Qiuyue shook her head. Her long elegant fingers pushed soft white locks from Daiyu's young face._

_ "I am more upset than afraid. I want to stay here and be strong enough to take her place. To protect her from the harshness that is surley coming her way, but I fear that my spiritual power has been used up and anything left has been transferred to the new priestess." _

_ Qiuyue sighed and Gyatso put a hand on her shoulder._

_ "You have always been the mother figure that this child never had. Her journey, along with Aang, will not be smooth. The journey of the Avatar and High Priestess never is, but with memories of you in her heart, she will be just fine. Even her hair shows how strong she is, it's as bright as pure snow." _

_ Qiuyue, with new strength, said her farewells and finished her repeated journey with no problems. The Earth Kingdom was thriving, the Water Tribes were in peace and the Fire Nation were brewing up a storm. A storm that would ruin everything._

_ At there home on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, Daiyu had suddenly fell to the ground. Qiuyue screamed for her to get up and run but it was too late..._

* * *

Daiyu woke up quickly.

Looking around, breathing heavily, her heart pounded as she wondered where she was.

"Your awake."

Her nervousness eased at the sound of Zuko's voice. Her hair was down and she was back in her nightgown. The whites of her eyes brimmed red as she realized it was all in her head.

"Zuko? …What happened?"

Zuko didn't say anything for a while. Daiyu pulled on her hair, a habit she had since she was told she was not allowed to cut it at the age of ten. It now reached her hips. Finally the scilence was broken. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the Avatar?" Zuko questioned, ignoring hers completely. Daiyu sighed deeply and played with her fingers.

"To be honest... I had no idea Aang was the Avatar." She could feel the heat of the air rise and she knew Zuko was angry.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

Daiyu frowned and looked up at the cold amber eyes of the banished prince. Talking through her teeth, her fingers gripped the sheets tightly.

"Yes, I do! Zuko, your my best friend. Keeping things from you is virtually impossible, and believe it or not, I was just as confused as you were!"

"Yeah your right, I don't believe it."

Zuko stood up, getting everything he wanted to know but Daiyu wasn't done yet. She stood up quickly and blocked the door. Her left eye twitched at a pain in her side. Looking down, she realized that she was bandaged, not in her nightgown.

"Listen to me! You can't just walk away! When have I ever lied to you, Zuko? Even at the palace, when Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee were messing with you, I never once turned my back against you. But you? You did it in a heartbeat!" Daiyu was shaking from the pain in her side and the pain gathering in her heart. Zuko was turning his back on her, without a second thought.

"And that hurts, Zuko. My Zuky would have trusted me. Believe in me." The pain in her side was tremendous and her slowly awakened body couldn't hold her as she collapsed. Zuko caught her within a second sighing at what he just did.

What was wrong with him? She was right, she never lied to him. Ever. Withheld the truth? Yes. Sugar coating the tale? Absolutely. But never had she flat out lied to him.

"Fine. But first, why didn't you tell me about this wound?" Daiyu blinked and thanked the spirits it was dark enough in here that Zuko couldn't see her face. Her cheeks were set aflame as Zuko held her bridal style with one arm, the other hand tracing her side. "Huh...? Oh, that! It's rather old really. Actually, big brother took care of it when he found me." As she explained, Zuko placed her back on the bed and threw her sheet unceremoniously over her. She giggled and took it off, watching as the young man took a seat in his chair.

Zuko's ever so present scowl lightened up a bit, but he still looked angry.

"Tell me everything you remember about the Avatar." He demanded lightly and Daiyu looked up towards the ceiling, as though it would tell her everything. "I can't recall much, Zuko."

"Then tell me everything you remember."

Daiyu stared at the prince for a minute, and nodded her head. Sitting up she got up and roamed around the room for a moment, despite his protests, before sitting down on the floor, next to his leg. She leaned against it, much to his annoyance, and began her choppy tale.

"I remember.. a memory. Of a boy.. he was really young. There's just bits and pieces. There was a woman with long black hair and wine colored eyes. We were all dancing...and singing. The boy was always laughing and carefree and the woman was kind and loving. And... and...! Ugh! Just when I think I have something, it's gone!"

Zuko didn't really gather anything other that Daiyu met the Avatar when she was really young. Wait...young?

"How old do you think the boy was?"

"Five." She replied quietly and Zuko's jaw slackened. That couldn't have been. If Daiyu was older than the Avatar that meant she was over a century years old!

"We need to talk to Uncle about this. Immediately."

Daiyu squealed in surprise when he picked her up once more.

"Wait! Can I at least grab my housecoat?!" Zuko rolled his eyes but waited impatiently as she agonizingly slowly threw one arm in its sleeve. Before she placed the other one, Zuko had her in his arms once more and started heading for the bow of the ship.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter Six**

-_Confessions_-

* * *

"How long have I been out anyway, Iroh?"

The rotund ex-general rose a brow but finished his sip of tea and groaned in thought.

"A few days, perhaps? The cold must have gotten to you, because you couldn't move at all. We were all worried about you, my dear." Daiyu smiled softly and kissed the old man on his cheek.

"Now Im fine, nothing to worry about!"

Zuko pretended to barf at her sickly sweet side. Iroh and Daiyu laughed at the boy's behaviour.

"Are you jealous, Zuky? Here, you can have one too." Daiyu leaned over and pecked her lips on his hot cheek which made him growl in a warning and annoyance. She giggled but on the inside she was going crazy. 'I. Kissed. Zuko!' She thought over and over.

"Let's see, some things you have missed. After we captured the Avatar, he escaped. We ran into Commander Zhao for boat repairs–" Daiyu hugged herself and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You ran into Zhao?! And I was on the ship alone?!" Daiyu screeched and Zuko hit her upside her head.

"Shut it with the screaming, would ya?"

Daiyu rubbed the back of her head, white locks everywhere and a frown made itself on her face.

"Easy for you to say! He doesn't undress you with his eyes! At least I hope not..." She murmured the last part and Zuko groaned. Iroh, too, looked grim. It wasn't a big secret Commander Zhao held a …special pedestal for Daiyu. And no one could blame him. Daiyu was a beautiful young girl and young girls marrying older men was quite common in royal statuses. Considering Daiyu was a royal, Commamder Zhao could ask Firelord Ozai for her hand and it would be final. Although technically Zhao would have to ask Iroh, he is her guardian.

"Do not worry, child. We made sure he never sat foot on this ship. He did ask for you though." Daiyu shivered but thanked Iroh and Zuko.

"Now that you are caught up, mind telling me why you are out of bed?" Daiyu looked down and knudged Zuko with her elbow. "Why do I have to explain?!" He whispered feircly as though Iroh wasn't sitting right there. "Because your the one who was acting like a big jerk! Don't trust your best friend? This is what you get."

The old general wisely played off that he couldn't hear a word. He sipped his tea and chuckled. These two were always bickering like an old married couple. Then he began to let his mind wander. 'These two as a couple...huh?' He thought to himself.

"...Fine! But you have to sing the song afterwards! Maybe it will give us a clue." Daiyu nodded and Zuko began the tale.

"When we were in that water tribe village, Daiyu knew who the Avatar was, but then didn't."

"What do you mean, Prince Zuko?" Zuko sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She said that she knew who he was but she didn't know that that boy was the Avatar. And the strange part about this is.…Daiyu said they met when he was five years old." Iroh's eyebrows skyrocketed at that. It was true that they found the Avatar after a hundred years. For her to have met the Avatar at five, she had to have been alive one hundred and seven years ago. How was that possible? Iroh was sure not even Daiyu knew. There was one thing he did know. This was to much stress for an old man.

"Priestess Daiyu, do you have any clue as to how you are still on this Earth?" He tried anyways but the girl shook her head. She looked down to her hands and then lifted up her right one. There, dangling on her index finger, was a silver bracelet with green gems dotted all around.

"Although when Big Brother found me, I had this on." Everytime she looked at it, she wondered who gave it to her. Was the person close to her? Was it like a promise? Did it mean she was special to that person or was it simply a gift? Iroh studied it as well and noticed something about it.

The symbol dangling from it was a white lotus.

Deciding to keep quiet about that implication, he watched as Daiyu slipped it on and stared at the table. There was no doubt her mind was lost, and on this journey to search for the Avatar it would get worse, but Iroh believed that she could make it. That they both could. Destiny would take them on a wild ride, but maybe together Zuko and Daiyu would become strong and capable people.

Iroh's tea was running low and so Daiyu refilled it. Iroh sipped once more before looking at the one hundred and fifteen year old. "You said you had a song to sing?"

Daiyu felt her cheeks reddened and she looked down to play with her fingers. "See about that... I remember singing it, I just don't remember the words. He he he..." Zuko groaned and let his forhead hit Iroh's Pai-Shô table. Iroh chuckled and tugged on Zuko's ponytail.

"Come now, Prince Zuko. Perhaps she can sing just the melody? Maybe this old man can place a song title next to it."

Daiyu nodded since she in fact, hummed the melody everyday in hopes that the words would just spill out. As she used three basic notes 'la, da, dum' to sing the melody, both men fell into a blissful peace. It was a soft and nice effect on them as her notes soothingly eased their minds.

Once she was finished, Zuko blinked out of his foggy haze. Daiyu was hugging herself. It was suppose to look like she was tired but really she looked in pain. Well at least, he saw it. He watched her as her lips moved once more in the same haunting melody. Her eyes flashed green as she fell back from her position on the ground. One sentence left her lips.

"Once upon a December."

* * *

If there was anything anyone knew, Zuko perferred for you to knock on his bedroom door.

Especially if it was Daiyu.

Does his best friend listen? Of coarse not! And since it was at least midnight, she had to have a nightmare. "What is it, Daiyu?" He asked groggily, almost automatically scooting over in his pallet. Daiyu laid down and grabbed Zuko's hand. He could feel her body shaking in waves.

"I heard something in my room." She whispered and the prince automatically sat up.

"What?" He asked in desbelief.

It wasn't really easy to scare Daiyu. Knowing her she would probably fight untill she was forced to stop. Something had to be up. About to stand up and look around, Daiyu wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him back down.

"I looked around three times, the room is a mess! There's nothing there but it just felt like someone was.… Please just stay here." Zuko sighed and laid back down, still tense for a fight. Daiyu continued to hold on to him, burying her head into his side. It wasn't the first time this had happened. This occurred for the first three months of his banishment. But her dreams were about Ozai killing Zuko. It's been three years so that couldn't be the problem.

"What's wrong?" He asked more calmly. It was rare to see a calm Zuko but around her he would always be a diffrent person. It would be the old boy who played tag inside the palace walls with her when they were younger.

"Ever since we found the Avatar, Ive been having weird glimpses. Like when I touched the kitchen's wall, I saw a man in a really old fire navy uniform. I... I think he was dead because I could see straight through him."

Daiyu burrowed even further to be close to Zuko. Zuko in returned squeezed her hand. "I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper and the young man didn't know what to do. He hated hearing those words from her. Daiyu wasn't suppose to be scared, he was there to protect her. And that's exactly what he said to her, but her response caught him off guard.

"For how long though?"

Zuko blinked but continued his playing with her dainty hand with his large calloused ones. How she had years of wielding swords and still had soft skin, he had no clue. Must be a gift from the spirits. "What is up with you tonight?" He muttered with a small, awkward and tentative smirk. That's how close he would get to a smile in these times.

"To answer that...would be impossible to explain with words. So..." Daiyu shyly looked up at him, her vision not deterred from the darkness since she was always sitting in it. Her eyelashes hid her bright red orbs. "...I'll show you. Actions always...speak ... better..."

Daiyu boldly pressed her lips against his and his muscles tensed in shock. What the hell was she doing?! Zuko didn't kiss back nor did he pull away. Just laid there, dumbfounded.

Daiyu's heart was pounding wildly as well as Zuko's. Hers out of nervousness and his out of disbelief. Finally, Zuko put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently pushed her away. Any other girl and he probably would have lashed out.

"Daiyu I.. I don't.. I don't feel that way towards..you. I think of you as a sister."

Surprisingly the priestess didn't cry. She took it really well. "I know." Daiyu murmured as she pressed a hand on his cheek, the scarred one. "I just wanted to let you know that even if you don't love me that way, Im always going to be there for you. Even if Im not physically there. Your my best friend, Zuko. And there is no doubt in my mind that I'll be in the crowd when your crowned Firelord."

Zuko sat up and watched as she slid away from him. Unconciously his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Bringing her palm to his lips, he kissed it then leaned towards her forehead. She shivered at his touches.

"Thank you."

Daiyu smiled and nodded. Slipping out of the room she closed his door and stuck a paper in between it.

'_And because of these feelings for you, I'll only distract you. So I'll leave you to find the Avatar in peace_.'

Daiyu smiled and walked down the hallway towards Iroh's room. Slipping a scroll under his door, she stood and seemed to glide back towards her destroyed room.

"_Goodbye_..."


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

Book One: Fire

Chapter Seven

~Escalate~

* * *

In the morning, Prince Zuko exited his quarters with bags under his eyes.

Noticing a piece of parchment, he picked it up and smothered a yawn. There was no way he went to sleep last night. Not after Daiyu went and, for lack of better words, fucked with his mind.

Unfolding the parchment, it was no other than a note from the girl he was just thinking about, or well, never stopped. The all to familiar handwriting popped from the beige colored paper. It was a child like cursive that always made him smile. Even now a small tip of his mouth made way to his amusement. As he read it though he immediately felt horrible once more.

_Dear Zuko,_

_ My deepest apologies for springing that surprise on you. I should have known better. You have enough to focus on as it is, what with capturing the Avatar!_

_ I am going to meditate in my room for the day, hopefully it will do us both some good and by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. We can act as though nothing occurred! A bit of isolation never hurt anyone. Once again I'm sorry. If you need anything just walk in, I'll probably fall asleep or something._

_ With Regards,_

_ ~Daiyu_

Zuko groaned but decided she was right. A little isolation never hurt anyone. But that would mean he was literally alone for the day. Daiyu was always by his side like a love-sick—

No. He would NOT go there.

Deciding he needed to occupy himself, he went towards the deck to go and train.

* * *

Iroh was in a pickle.

Seeming as though the retired general didn't particularly care for pickles he changed the phrase around.

Iroh was in a dumpling.

Eating one was more precise. He re-read the letter from Daiyu with a small pang in his chest.

_Dear Iroh,_

_ Well this is it._

_What I mean is, it is time for me to start my journey in figuring out what my destiny is, what it is suppose to be. You've taught me a lot about destiny, Iroh, so I've realized—I don't know who I am. We have had this discussion before but I am still confused. So I write this to you to let you know of my intentions. It is the least I can do after you spent years watching over me as if I was your own._

_ In my dreams, I see an old abandoned house in a woodland. It seems to be on the border of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. There I shall start my search and figure out who I was. Where I am from, who birth me. I want to know so much! Please understand that._

_ Also... I am a little embarrased to admit that I kissed your nephew. And as predicted, he had no harbored feelings as I did. I have a feeling it is because his heart belongs to another. Specifically, Mai. You remember her from the palace, don't you? Once Zuko figures out that I have left, remind him that it was not beacause of what occurred last night._

_ I have faith that we will all reunite again. I feel that is part of our destiny. From the moment big brother, Lu-Ten, found me, I knew we were all going to be linked together somehow for the remainder of our lives. _

_ So wait for me, Papa. I love you. _

_ Your Daughter,_

_ ~Daiyu_

_P.S.- Stay safe and beware of Zuko's temper_!

A tear slid down Iroh's cheek and he smiled. He could practiclly hear her giggling voice in his mind.

"I feel it is our destiny as well, my child."

Iroh kissed the letter with a soft smile. Keeping it safe in his robes, he looked out of his small window with sadness yet cheer and pride in his eyes. No it wouldn't be goodbye. It was a small time apart from each other, that was all. There was no doubt in his mind that he would definately see his daughter again.

"Be safe, Daiyu."

* * *

The girl wiped sweat from her brow and sighed.

"Are you alright, Missy?"

Daiyu smiled up at the inn keeper and nodded. "Yes sir! Just taking a small breather. I'll get back to work right away." The man chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, my wife has made dinner. She has insisted you eat with us tonight! You've been working hard all week."

"But-!"

The man took the rag from her hands and pushed her towards the back room. "No buts! Go get cleaned up." Daiyu smiled and nodded, running to her hall's restroom.

It had been four weeks since she seperated from Iroh and Zuko. Since then, she's been traveling east, towards the Fire Nation. Right now she was on a simple colonial island. A few more days and she would be in the Fire Nation. Getting to the capital would be the real problem. There's no way she could walk into the Fire Nation without anyone not knowing who she was. She was the High Priestess! If she had black hair, maybe she could have slipped by without a problem, but that was sadly not the case.

Daiyu worked at this inn for about two weeks. It paid well and she got a taste of what the Fire Nation had done to the world. Coming down to meet with the family of the inn, an old woman came over and hugged Daiyu.

"So glad you came to eat with us."

"Thank you for inviting me!"

Four kids came running towards Daiyu and she laughed and bent down to hug them. "Lulu, Urna, Len, Jùnrén! How are you all today!" The two girls, Lulu and Urna giggled and held up a picture. "We made this for you!" It was a stick drawing of the whole family with Daiyu with the children. "Thank you! I love it. I'll take it wherever I go." Taking the picture from the quadruplets, she chuckled and placed the picture in her pocket.

Coming down the stairs were the twins, Fei-Yen and Fai. The boy/girl duo spotted Daiyu and cornered her.

"So..." Fai started, his green eyes glimmering. "Have you spoken with Big Brother recently?" Fei-Yen finished and Daiyu chuckled. The thirteen year olds were mishchevious little players. They had this ridiculous notion that the oldest sibling of the seven children, Kailì, had a crush on the new temporary employee.

"In fact I had a lovely conversation with him this afternoon about politics and little monsters running around like you two." Daiyu said, pinching the twins cheeks. Unlike the first six, Kailì was adopted. Though he worked hard in the fields everyday to provide for his family. As if that really was his blood. Speaking of the eighteen year old, he walked into the room with an easy smile.

"Heyo!"

"**KAILÌ!**!"

Daiyu smiled and started setting the table as the family welcomed the young man back home. By the time everyone got there hugs in, the table was set and everyone said there prayers and ate.

After a while, the eleven year olds decided they wanted to dance.

"Daiyu! Can you sing us the song again? The really pretty dancing one?" Jùnrén questioned and Daiyu giggled in delight. Standing up and dusting off her work dress that flowed and stopped at her knees in jagged edges, she smiled and made the quadruplets stand up.

"I suppose you guys can squeeze a few dancing lessons in. Fai, Fei-Yen. Your in it too."

They stood up excitedly and the six kids paired up and waited for the girl to start singing. Even Mr. and Mrs. Pèng got up to dance. Kailì, the ever wall flower, stood with his arms crossed and leaned against the far wall.

_**Dancing bears, painted wings**_

_**Things I almost remember. **_

_**And a song someone sings **_

_**Once upon a December.**_

Daiyu remembered how she hummed this song to Iroh. Since she couldn't remember the original lyrics, she made up her own. It's exactly how she felt. She remembered glimpses of a past life but that was all.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Dragons glide through a golden _**

**_storm_**

**_Voices singing gracefully, across my memory_**

Daiyu spun around in a circle, throwing her arms in the air. The kids laughed in delight as the boys lead there sisters. She started the melody with basic notes and spun around the room, fixing postures from Len and Urna. Placing Mr. Pèng's hand on his wife's waist she spun once more and began singing. Beckoning Kailì to join with her shining red eyes, the man smirked and debated in his mind if he wanted to join her or not.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Dragons glide through a golden _**

**_storm_**

**_Voices singing gracefully, across my memory_**

She spun once more as the family circled around her. Daiyu loved dancing with them, they all looked so happy. Suddenly she felt a calloused hand and she smiled up at Kailì. He simply smirked and twirled along with her. Daiyu couldn't for the life of her figure out why he hated dancing. He was good at it. Really good. Extremely good!

**_Far away, long ago!_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart use to know_**

**_Things it yearns to remember_**!

Everyone stopped to watch the oldest children dance in awe. They looked a little magical to them.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Dragons glide through a golden _**

**_storm_**

**_Voices singing gracefully, across my memory_**

**_Far away, long ago!_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart use to know_**

**_Things it yearns to remember…_**

Kailì and Daiyu slowed down almost instantly, having to have known the crescendo of the song, Kailì spun her around once more as they slowly circled in a small bubble of space. She seemed to be whispering now.

**_And a song someone sings..._**

Kailì kissed her knuckles and backed away. Her hand was still in the air.

**_Once upon a December_**

Courtseying low, the family cheered loudly and it looked as though the two teens snapped out of a trance. Standing back up, Kailì bowed and the family started laughing and talking. Len and Lulu continued to dance much to Kailì and Daiyu's delight. It was such a light and airy moment in the Pèng household.

Suddenly Daiyu's ears perked up.

"Did you hear something Mrs. Pèng?" Daiyu whispered so she did not alarm the kids. The woman nodded and excused them to go check outside. They saw soldiers in the distance, checking the neighboring houses. Daiyu gasped and Kailì was already there, ushering the women back inside.

"They came to take my baby!" Mrs. Pèng cried and Daiyu held the woman up as they went back towards the dining room. Everyone in the room tensed as Daiyu and Kailì sat the woman down in a chair. "It's the Fire Nation." Kailì started, breathlessly. "They look like there recruiting the rest of the village boys." Daiyu finished as she grabbed her dao swords from behind the vase in the dining room. Mr. Pèng's eyes widened in shock.

This had been happening since the girl came here looking for a job. Fire Nation soldiers would take the oldest boy of each family household to go be put on the front lines. It made Daiyu sick. 'Big Brother Lu-Ten didn't want to be in the war, but he did it to protect Papa's honor.' Shaking her head from the memory, her attention was back to Kailì's father.

"What are we going to do?" He questioned nervously.

'They have to be scared' Daiyu thought as she grabbed Kailì's hand.

"Wait! They can't take my brother away from me!" Fei-Yen growled out, surprising the whole group. Kailì bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to us! A classmate of mine, Mu, her brother was recruited and he died. Died, Kailì! You... You can't leave us alone! Not like Mu's brother did!" Kailì flinched and so did Daiyu. She knew how it felt to have your sibling taken away. But instead of Fire Nation, it was the Earth Kingdom.

"No ones dying and no ones getting recruited." Daiyu said so sharply that it drew the heated attention on her in nano seconds. "What do you mean?" Fai asked and Daiyu pushed Kailì towards the stairs towards the living quarters.

"I'm taking Kailì away from here. He can travel with me for a few months untill things cool off down here. Go! Grab money and a pair of clothes. Pack fast and quick!" Daiyu too ran upstairs towards the room she shared with the quadruplets. Grabbing her already packed sack and her bracelet, she ran back downstairs in time to hear Mrs. Pèng talking with a soldier.

"... Your son, Pèng Kailì, is to be recruited in the name of the Fire Lord." He spoke in a gruff voice. Daiyu scowled and quietly slipped into the dining room. Kailì was already there, slipping a dagger into his belt. Jùnrén was crying silently and Len was hugging his father's leg.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Daiyu said quietly and they all gathered around to hug the two teens. "Make sure he comes back home." Urna said so quietly, that Daiyu choked. She heard the footsteps and finally stepped away.

"Let's go!"

They ran out the servants backway and she led him east, away from the guards.

Away from his family.

The two walked in scilence.

Daiyu was on high alert, swords drawn, eyes narrowed and darting everywhere. Kailì was nervous, shaking and fidgeting all around.

Finally Daiyu must have deemed the area safe since she twirled the swords and slung them back into their sheathes on her back. Kailì sighed and she realized he was afraid of those swords. She put a hand on his shoulder as they kept walking a little longer, not really feeling comfortable with the amount of distance they put between them and the inn. Kailì kept looking back as though it would end just then.

"I'm sorry, Kailì. I truly am."

"Fei-Yen is going to be pissed that I left without her."

Knowing they couldn't walk anymore, Daiyu decided to make a campground. She struggled to make the fire, seeming as though Zuko always handled that department, but made it possible. Throwing leaves into the flames to make it grow, Daiyu watched as Kailì played with his dagger.

"You were something bad out there." He finally managed and Daiyu laughed quietly.

"Yeah? I just couldn't stand seeing this war tear some family apart again. Not after what Ive seen."

Kailì's brow furrowed and he began to carve wood with his blade.

"What do you mean? Was someone in your family taken?" Daiyu nodded but didn't elaborate.

Because elaborating was overrated in her opinion.


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

Book One: Fire

Chapter Eight

~Crescent Island~

* * *

Zuko stared at the letter once more.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Now that you've finally found out that I left, I want you to know that I'll be back._

_ I've already explained to Iroh, but Ive been having these dreams. It might tell me something about my past life; before I met big brother, Lu-Ten._

_ I have faith that you will find the Avatar and restore your honour. All though in my eyes, you never lost it. Zuko, your a strong, smart, brave and handsome young man. There is no doubt in my mind that you'll figure out your destiny. Just like I will. We will see each other again, I'll make sure of it._

_ Don't run off and get yourself killed searching for Aang, Zuko. I'd rather not have our reunion at your casket. And try to stop and smell the roses. Having high blood pressure at sixteen is not pleasent, I presume._

_ You take care, Zuko. It may not seem like it but destiny is on your side. I can feel it! Call me Iroh's disciple, I know, but it's one of the few things I truly believe in. Laughable, isnt it? Destiny? Hopefully I'll see you in a month or two. Good luck._

_With Love,_

_ Daiyu_

_P.S.: If I catch word of Aang, I'll send it your way!_

The young man sighed and sat it by his side once again.

'_She just...left_!' He thought over and over. It had been a few weeks but he was still distraught. How could she? How could she just leave Zuko behind?! He knew why! She lied about having the strange dream, it's because he turned her down. She was already a quiet and timid thing, that amount of awkwardness would kill her! And it would have killed him too. But at least she would have still been on the ship! This. Her leaving without a proper goodbye, that was killing him.

Daiyu leaving like his mother did, so unexpectedly, pissed him off.

* * *

"Kailì, you ok?"

The young man nodded and smiled up bashfully at Daiyu. He had just fell in the river where they were hunting fish.

"I'm fine! I just felt a strong current was all." Swiping his hand in an akward motion, an orb of water floated in the air with two fish swimming inside. Daiyu gasped and laughed in delight while clapping her hands.

"Your a waterbender!" She exclaimed and Kailì chuckled. Nodding his head he stood and deposited the fish on the shore.

"And your the High Priestess. Now that we know our titles, can we start skinning all of these fish?" Daiyu gasped and stayed in the water.

"How did you kn—"

"White hair? Gem like tattoos on the wrists. It's fairly obvious, Daiyu."

Daiyu looked away, almost in shame, and Kailì came back into the water. Grabbing her hand, Kailì gave a small smile and made her look at him.

"Hey, I know my family goes on cursing the Fire Nation with a passion, but we hold nothing against you. Your nothing like those monsters. Sure at first we were confused when you came looking for a job but we soon realized they hurt you as much as they've hurt us."

Daiyu looked Kailì in the eyes to see if she trusted him. Seeing complete truth in his emerald orbs she giggled and nodded, running to the shore with him.

"So wait, if you guys knew...why didn't you report me to the Fire Nation?"

Kailì looked at her like she just said the dumbest thing in existance.

"Uh, were you not there when they were recruiting boys a few nights ago?" Daiyu blushed and turned redder when he laughed at her embarrasment.

The two de-scaled their ten fish and decided to set up camp. Kailì was succesful into going into a small town and grabbing supplies like sleeping bags and a tent. Because Daiyu was raised by a general, she often got gold pieces as a gift so they were covered for a while. Setting the fish on skewers next to the fire, Kailì watched as Daiyu dried off her legs in her short fashioned skirt. He looked away quickly, a blush settling on his tan skin. His thoughts were a bit too impure for his liking.

"What's it like? Being a bender, I mean."

Kailì was caught off guard by the question and started stuttering. Daiyu giggled and checked on the fish.

"Kailì~ your fish is going to burn." She sang and he quickly snapped out of it. Putting the fish in two bowls, five for each, he passed Daiyu her helping with a set of chopsticks. Saying her thanks she began to eat as she waited for her answer. After his thinking, Kailì put down his chopsticks to answer her.

"It's hard to explain. It's like how graceful and proefficient you are with your swords. It's like their a part of you that's always been there. You can rely on it but sometimes your afraid you'll somehow loose it."

Daiyu smiled and nodded. "Firelord Ozai always thought it was about how strong you were and if you couldn't bend at all, your weak."

Kailì frowned and shook his head. "Not true. I can bet twenty copper pieces that your stronger than me without the swords, let alone not being a bender." He assured and Daiyu stood up, two fish remaining.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyways, as long as he's on the throne, everything he says is my lifestyle." She said sadly and pulled on his arm. "C'mon! Dance with me!" Kailì grunted, wanting to finish his meal. He knew she would win though because she had excellent arm strength.

"A little excersise will do you some good, Kailì!"

As they laughed and danced all around their camp, both failed to notice the beast that lingered outside of their camp in the upcoming darkness. But once they heard the growl they stopped and turned.

It was to late.

The thing was circling around them, it's long body coiling upwards so they could not escape. It's body was a deep purple that made Daiyu have a sense of déjà vu. Kailì wrapped Daiyu in his arms for her protection and she hadn't protested, being to dazed at the freaking dragon that circled them.

The dragon's eyes seemed to focus solely on Daiyu as she stared back up at him. The sense of déjà vu was stronger as she reached her hand out towards its nose. In return its antennae reached out and touched her index finger. She suddenly heard a growl of a voice in her head.

'**Daiyu**.'

Blinking in surprise, she cocked her head to the side and asked out loud "Who are you?". A swarm of pain hit Daiyu like a rock and she gripped her heart.

'**So you do not recognize me, Little One**.'

Daiyu realized the pain was that of the dragon's. Did she cause this pain? It had to have been her fault. Slowly shaking her head 'no' the dragon sighed remorsefully. But then it chuckled and uncoiled itself around the two. Kailì wisely said nothing as he watched the beast and his new friend interact with one another.

'I am called Daichi, Little One. You dissappeared after a tragic event almost a century ago. I cannot tell you much but I will tell you that I was appointed by your old guardian to become your new after she perished. I have been searching for you ever since.' Daiyu gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"You mean.. you knew who I was? Can you tell me? Please! Tell me all about you and my old guardian! Were you the one who gave me this?" She asked in a rush, holding out her arm so the dragon called Daichi could see it.

To Kailì all he heard were growls and groans of the dragon. But it seemed Daiyu could understand him after the dragon touched her.

Daichi groaned again. '**Im afraid I cannot tell you. Though the bracelet was not a gift of mine that was given to you. As to your demand of telling you about me, I am your guide just like the Avatar's is a flying bison.**'

Daiyu sighed and went up to the dragon. Wrapping her arms around it, well as much as she could, both Daichi and Kailì watched on, shocked.

"Thank you, for at least that much. It's a start."

Daichi chuckled and she could feel his emotions once more. He felt happy and...relieved.

**'Thank you, Daiyu.**

The following morning, a thought occurred to Kailì that seemed very easy to ask but hardly easy to answer. "So what's the plan now?" Daiyu and Daichi looked up at Kailì. He was helping pack up the camp as they wondered what was there next move.

"I don't know. My dream said a house was on the border of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom in a woodland. Maybe we should head there?"

Kailì was about to agree when Daichi growled for their attention. Daiyu cocked her head to the side, letting the mighty beast know he had her.

**'I'm afraid that will have to wait, Little One. It is almost the summer solstice**.'

Daiyu's brows furrowed in confusion as she went up to Daichi and removed a branch of leaves from his back.

"Yes, what of it?" She could feel Daichi's own confusion as he shook his head.

'**That is when the Avatar will meet with his previous life. You must be there as well to meet with your own. It will be in the Fire Nation. At the temple of Avatar Roku.**'

Kailì pouted and crossed his arms. "I would like to discuss things as well!" Daiyu giggled but looked up at the sky.

"But Daichi, I don't want to have anything to do with the Avatar. Sure we were friends when I was seven but that's the thing. I was SEVEN! I don't remember that. I just want to know who I was. Not what everyone expects me to be." Kailì watched on carefully as Daichi's head nuzzled her and she smiled. Those two grew close farely quick.

'**You explained last night that your destiny was to figure out who you were, correct?**'

Daiyu nodded and she could feel his reassurance. '**The Avatar was a part of your past. If you truly wish it, you will do whatever it takes.' **

Daiyu sighed and nodded slowly. "So we're going to the Fire Nation." She decided and Kailì shrugged. Daichi pushed her along to go help Kailì with the supplies.

'_So we're going to the Fire Nation._'

Aang heard Daiyu's voice in his mind and he looked around. Katara and Sokka were sleeping as Appa flew across the sky.

"So your going home... Big Sis?"

"Wait, we can't just up and go inside the Fire Nation!" Kailì said all of a sudden and Daiyu looked over at him.

"Why not?" She asked and Kailì looked at her, dumbfounded. "Aernt you banished along with Prince Zuko?"

Realization dawned on Daiyu and she shook her head with a sad smile. Looking across the sky, she nuzzled closer into Daichi as they flew.

"No no no! You got it wrong. I wasn't banished too. I chose to go with Zuky— I mean Prince Zuko." She clarified when Daichi repeated the nickname. "Since I am the High Priestess, my testimony was that I would go with him to bless him and keep him safe, even though I am not spiritual at all. I can go back any time that I wish. Actually, Ive been asked on numerous occasions to return home."

Kailì let out a quick 'oh' as they went back to scilence. She was afraid to go back. Daichi growled at her thoughts and she stroked his back._ 'Its okay_.' She thought. _'Im_ _just apprehinsive. Not really scared_.'

That night, they arrived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation with a day to spare. Daiyu washed her hair and got dressed in her High Priestess outfit, which was a red satin cheongsam with black and gold dragons everywhere. This one was unique since it was fitted. Somehow she managed to do her own hair and put it into a dazzling ornament. She fixed it so that her bangs were thick and square like. She placed her shawl from Iroh and Zuko across her shoulders. She meditated, finishing off a ritual of returning home. Usually you would be in nicer conditions but she was fine.

Returning back to camp, Kailì and Daichi gasped at her appearence.

"I'm guessing that means I look decent?"

Kailì stood and place a beautiful midnight colored rose in her hair. "Beautiful." He murmured and she giggled with a growing blush. Zuko never complimented her. Shaking her head she turned to Daichi with a growing smile. She could feel his approval and yet protectiveness.

'**You look ravishing, my dear.**' She courtseied to them both and sat on a log. Whipping out her sack, she forgot about her makeup.

Thank the spirits she prepared for going back to the Fire Nation two months prior and thought of everything she would need.

Applying a plum colored lip colour on her pouty lips, she also applied a fiery red looking eye makeup and outlined her eyes with a dramatic black. She added blush to her pale cheeks which just made Kailì even more awe struken.

"Ok! So now that Im dressed for the Fire Nation, what's my plan?"

Daichi groaned and Kailì snapped.

"Ok that's it! Dragon doesn't get to talk untill I can understand!" Daiyu and Daichi laughed, their little game over.

"Fine. Daichi? Would you be a dear?"

Daichi chuckled and placed an antennae on Kailì's head. Two seconds later Kailì jumped at the deep voice in his head. '**Satisfied**?' Daichi asked and the eighteen year old laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah."

'**Now then, the plan is for Little One to take her place back in the Fire Nation palace for a little while.**'

The two teens listned with rapid intrest, Daiyu trying not to fidget with her face. '_Makeup is so itchy!_' She thought to herself. Daichi chuckled and flew over so she could rest. She laid against him, instantly feeling safe. Kailì smiled at them, a sudden pang of loss in his heart. He was missing his family already.

"But it would seem horribly sudden that I would come back. And to think it was to visit Avatar Roku's temple."

Daichi groaned, vibrating the earth around them, which oddly eased her nerves and massaged her tense muscles.

'**Thats exactly why thats your excuse for visiting. You did tell me that you sent Firelord Ozai a letter two months ago saying you were coming back home in little under a year for urgent buisness. This could be that urgent buisness. You say that you seperated from Prince Zuko after feeling a sudden spiritual energy that made you believe that the Avatar was alive and that you came back to protect your home.'**

Daiyu was disgusted by the thought of seeing Ozai's face. After what he did to Zuko...!

The sound of a little boy's howl of pain rang through out Daichi and Kailì's mind. They realized Ozai was the cause of Prince Zuko's scar. Kailì put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, fat tears clinging to her long eyelashes.

"Hey, it's okay. We would never let that jerk hurt you. Don't cry, please. You don't want to mess up your pretty face." Using his thumb to gently wipe away a tear, Daiyu gave a watery smile and had a sudden burst of determination.

"Right! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Uncle!"

Iroh turned to see his nephew pacing.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko paused and stared at the parchment again. "We've just recieved word that the High Priestess is returning home to prepare for her celebratory sixteenth." He muttered, rembering her birthday was four months away. October 22. That was mandatory. She had to have gone because of it.

Is that the real reason she left? If so, why would she make up a story about dreams and what not? And why would she go alone? She was not banished, therefore they could have taken her to the Fire Nation themselves.

"I have heard, Prince Zuko. She is turning sixteen, therefore it is time for her to choose if she would wish to finalize her steps as a Priestess, or stay as she is now and choose to marry."

Iroh watched Zuko's reactions discreetly. His eyes had widened just a fraction but he shook his head and started pacing again.

"Why couldn't she just tell us to drop her off then?"

"Did you not read her letter? She's been having dreams, Prince Zuko. The Priestess would wish to figure out what those dreams meant. And she did not want to distract you from your search for the Avatar."

Zuko growled and his blood pumped. So his best friend left because she thought she was a distraction? He couldn't figure it out. That wasn't right. Just a few weeks ago she thought that she wasn't helping enough. He couldn't believe the words on the paper either.

So why had she left?


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter Nine**

~_Actress of the Flames_~

* * *

"She's here?"

"After all this time?"

"The High Priestess has returned!"

Daiyu ignored the whispers and shouts as she was carried to the palace in a palaquin. Outside she looked cool and collected, but on the inside she was freaking out.

"Daichi, I don't know... I- I can't do this..."

Her dragon's confidence flew into her mind, spreading into her veins. She sighed and played with her bracelet Daichi said was given to her by her old guardian. Then she began flipping her fan open and shut.

"Give me strength.."

Her dragon friend said that they had a special bond, his emotions were hers and hers were his. Because he was wiser, he would guidance her through it all.

'_Just how she was suppose to guidance the Avatar_.' Her mind mimicked and Daichi growled a warning in her head. She giggled at the male beast.

"My lady! We have arrived at the palace."

She took a deep breath and gave her thanks. Closing her eyes, she felt a man's hand reach for hers so that he would help her from the palaquin. Stepping out, she exhaled that breath and opened her eyes.

It seemed more imposing than she remembered it.

Deciding to not look over the tower practiclly built in glitz and gold, Daiyu told her escort she could handle going to see the Firelord alone. Walking up the never ending steps, she hooked her fingers together, stood up straight and walked like the royal she was destined to be.

After awhile, she finally reached the Firelord's throne room. Calming her nerves, she waited untill she was instructed in before putting on the first act of her long play.

Once inside and close enough to the wall of fire, she immediately got on her knees and placed her forehead touching the ground.

"It is an honour to protect and serve you, my lord."

The automatic sentence felt just as stiff on her tounge as it always had. She did not dare lift up her head as she felt Ozai's eyes staring her down.

"You may rise."

Slowly she stood and kept her head lowered, showing she knew her place. She could practiclly feel the smirk Ozai was basking in. That one sentence, the one with the voice slowly drawn and eeirly dangerous, threw her back into similar situations three years ago. As she patiently stood like a good little Priestess, Ozai's charcoal eyes sized her up. The brat had changed over the years, yes into a fine young flower just waiting to bloom.

"Welcome home, Priestess Daiyu." Ozai greeted as she bowed a bit lowered.

"It is an honour to be back, though it is for drastic measures." Ozai made a noise of mild confusion. He then chuckled.

"Young women do tend to overreact these days, I hardly doubt a birthday party is drastically dire."

Daiyu stood back up and looked up to meet his eyes. Those eyes probably scarred Zuko...

"All though I wish that were only the case, Firelord Ozai, Im afraid my celebratory planning is the least on my mind."

Again Ozai's intrest was peaked and he stepped down and walked through the flames. Arriving at Daiyu's person, he was eerily up close and personal. She could hear Daichi growl protectively but she 'shushed' him with a blink of her eyes. Her red orbs looked emotionless yet determined at the same time. Ozai lifted her head up by her chin to gaze at those shocking rubies she called eyes.

"Does this, by any chance, have anything to do with the Avatar?"

Deciding to give Ozai a reminder of just exactly who this girl was, she smirked and looked at him with the eyes of the wise.

"I would say yes, since that is my sole reason for existing, but Im afraid my role may have changed over the past three years that I was away."

Ozai frowned and pushed her to the ground. She giggled anyways.

"Not nice...!" She murmured cockily and the Firelord growled his first and last warning.

"I see three years at sea has done nothing to deter your smart alit tounge." Daiyu shrugged, so un lady like, and stood up. Ozai snarled.

"I did not allow you to stand back up!"

"You seem to forget that the High Priestess only follows the Avatar. You should feel lucky that I am the one HELPING YOU find the Avatar! Without me, you wouldn't get any where. Sure, your men may get their hands on him, but he is a master of evasive maneuvers. Only I know where he is at all times! So learn to be civilized, Firelord!"

Ozai's snarl deepened exponentially, but she just giggled and looked at her nails.

"Now now, Im just trying to show that Im on your side. I don't want to have any association with the Avatar. So I help you if you help me. It's a win-win situation really. If you can be friendly, so can I." Turning towards Ozail her eyes shimmered dangerously.

"And if you can play deadly—So. _Can_. **I**."

'**Wow, you are deadly.'** She heard Kailì in her head and she ignored him, a smirk growing into a wicked grin.

All of a sudden, Ozai started laughing. Like the bad-ass that she wished she believe herself to be, she just raised a pale eyebrow to ask the silent question. What was so funny? Ozai smiled and again was in her face.

"If you can really figure out where the Avatar was located, why has it taken this many years?"

Daiyu scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ozai was getting sick of this brat's attitude!

"Obviously you haven't done your research. Just like the Avatar wasn't suppose to start his journey on mastering all four elements untill he was sixteen, my spiritual powers were as you would say, "locked away" untill my upcoming months." Daichi and Kailì praised her on her quick thinking and on the stumped look in Ozai's eyes. Then he was the one smiling.

"Prove it."

Daiyu swalloed and almost began to pray. Instead she glared at him and spanned out her fan to cover her face only showing the fierce fire red of her eyes.

"To think you would doubt me. Fine. Perhaps Ba Sing Se would like my services." She bowed and was about to walk away when she gasped.

Stumbling back, she fell once more but it was diffrent from the previous aggresive push. She was on her back, knees bent upward and arms sprawled about her. Her red eyes slowly faded into green and two purple streaks appeared on each cheek. Ozai watched her in amazement.

* * *

"The solstice is the day after tomorrow, Young One."

Daiyu looked all around her. She was still in the throne room, but her body was blue. She had purple streaks all around her and she noticed something quite disturbing. Her body was laying on the ground just a few feet away from her. She watched as Ozai watched her fallen body, yet he made no move to help her. He just stared calmly.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath and the voice chuckled at her speech.

"My my, how've you've grown, Young One."

Daiyu turned to look in front of her and gasped at what she saw.

A beautiful woman, in about her late sixties, stood with a friendly smile. She had shoulder length black hair and maroon colored eyes. Daiyu had the strange notion that she had met this woman. "Though I have yet to seen if you have grown for the better."

"Who are you? And why can't Ozai see me?"

The woman laughed a warm laughter and placed her arms inside her robes' sleeves. Her maroon orbs scared Daiyu which was insane because her eyes practiclly glowed when she was angry.

"I am High Priestess Qiuyue, Young One. Just as the Avatar can talk to his past lives, so will you. Where you are is fairly obvious. You are in the spirit world."

Daiyu immediately tensed and locked up.

"The spirit world?! Lady, your crazy! There's no way Im talking to a dead person!"

The priestess flinched but understood her temper. She was just as confused when she was her age. Sighing, she wished she could hug the girl and tell her everything would be alright, but now was not the time for sentimentalities.

"Young One, you must hurry to Crescent Island. For on the day of the summer solstice, you will learn your true destiny. You must be by the Avatar's side as he speaks with his past life in the temple of Avatar Roku."

Daiyu stepped up and held out a hand.

"Wait! Why could I enter the spirit world now? After all that training for the past three years?!" Qiuyue chuckled and as she dissappeared, her voice faded out of Daiyu's mind with one odd sentence.

'Who's to say you were lying when you said your powers were locked?'

* * *

Daiyu sat up with a gasp.

Ozai was seated back at his throne, cold eyes glaring her down with a mishchevious grin. She stood up, quite wobbly, and glared back.

"I guess that was enough proof for you, Firelord?" The man just chuckled and handed her a scroll. "This is the location of Avatar Roku's temple on Crescent Island. I suppose you can get there on your own devices."

He said evenly and she smirked, knowing she had won the battle. But when she bowed and repeated the phrase that she said upon entering, she knew Ozai felt like he won the war.

Though just behind the curtains, a girl smirked and her golden eyes lit with the thought of new knowledge.

"Welcome back, Priestess."

* * *

"There it is! Crescent Island!"

Daichi groaned and landed in the sea around it, floating since there was no land to camoflouge in. He slithered in the water as Kailì hung on to Daiyu. The quiet kid's eyes hardened at the sight of the temple overhead.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Daiyu nodded her agreement and Daichi groaned not to far from their conversation.

"Let me check it out." Kailì suggested after a moment of scilence and survellience. Daiyu grasped his hand and shook her head.

"No! It's to dangerous!"

Daichi, too, let his emotion of concern link through their heads.

'**I agree with the Little One.'**

Kailì smiled and thought of all the times he used his stealth, which actually shocked the two as they watched this chapter of his life while using Daichi's telepathic connections.

Kailì was no foreigner to when it came to the Fire Nation. He actually use to steal from the royal treasury which was located deep within the palace. Daiyu knew just how difficult it was to infilitrate the palace, let alone steal from it! And she remembered these incidents too! She was ten years old which would have made him thirteen at the time. She scowled and playfully poked at him.

"I hope you know you ruined Prince Zuko and I's play date one of those days because the palace was on lockdown!"

Kailì laughed and finally the two let him leave to go see what was happening inside. Knowing Ozai, he'd probably had assassins just waiting at the door.

* * *

Kailì climbed up the side of the temple untill he heard voices on the third floor. Opening the window with a little waterbending, he made tiny finger cups and froze himself to the high cieling, his emerald eyes hardening into the gems that they symbolized.

Down below, two Fire Sages walked on the floor, muttering about instructions.

"…Word from Princess Azula has arrived. She says let the Priestess pass if she arrives." One sage said and the other one nodded.

"I heard. I'm a bit confused as to why she gave the order." The first man chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe there was a time when the two were friends. After all, Priestess Daiyu and Prince Zuko were nearly inseparable."

Kailì's eyebrow lifted up in curiousity. How close was his new friend to the banished prince of the Fire Nation?

Deciding he had enough information to protect Daiyu, he easily slid back out the same window and headed back towards his new companions.

* * *

"Azula?! Are you sure that's the name?!"

Kailì nodded and Daiyu felt like ripping her hair out.

"What is she planning? How would she even know the... she hid behind the curtain again. Didn't she?"

Daiyu was in her own little world, trying to figure out what the bitchy little princess wanted with her. She was never nice to Daiyu. Heck, on the day she moved into the palace she pushed Daiyu into the pond that Zuko and Lady Ursa showed her. Azula said it was an accident, that she was playing tag with Mai and Ty-Lee, her two henchmen. The three girls got off the hook with a warning. So obviously Azula hated her guts since day one.

"I don't like this. Not one bit, but…" Daiyu frowned and sighed. 'I can't believe Im trying this.' She thought as Daichi and Kailì watched her in confusion. Taking on a meditation pose on Daichi's back, she cleared her mind and heart. She forgot about everything.

Her being in the Fire Nation...

The visit from Priestess Qiuyue...

Leaving Zuko...

Everything was shut from her mind, even the two staring at her. All she saw was total darkness.

"Aang. Can you hear me?"

* * *

Aang was packing supplies for their trip to Crescent Island when he heard his sister's voice in his head.

"Daiyu?!"

Katara looked over, seeing her new friend had froze in his spot. "What's the matter, Aang?" She questioned and the boy looked up at her.

"I thought I heard my sister calling me." He replied and Katara's eyebrows shot up. He told her about Daiyu, how she seemed to be helping Zuko track him. She could never forget her face. She looked so young, both her and Zuko, yet they were both hardened by the war. She was so pretty too. It almost made Katara jealous but then she thought of her beauty and her kindness and she had nothing to worry about.

'**Aang! Yes it's me! I'm at Crescent Island. Well floating around it. Something's not right. I can't garuntee these guys are what there suppose to be.'**

"What do you mean? Why are you there anyway?"

Aang sat down, taking his own meditation pose. He found it was way more easier to keep the connection, like he was grasping onto a cord. He could practiclly see Daiyu. She was sitting on a dragon with a boy (that wasnt Zuko!) and a large vast of sea surrounded them. Vice versa, Daiyu could see Aang sitting in front of his flying bison and the water tribe girl looking worried.

'Aang, once you've arrived at Crescent Island, you need to get to the temple A.S.A.P. . I'll already be inside and I'll try to open the door for you. But if I cannot, it's up to you on how you get in. This is the only time I'll be helping you, Little Brother.'

"But why are you helping me? Aernt you with Zuko?"

There was a pause. Aang could feel pain and he automatically knew it was Daiyu. He could hear her laughing softly and he wondered if he struck a nerve.

'**I'll always be on Zuko's side, Aang. I love him. It's love that binds me to him. That blinds me from helping you any further. Even now, I feel as though I betrayed him. Leaving him and now helping you with the firsts steps of becoming the Avatar... I'm a hypocrite, I know.'**

Aang almost flipped out. "Your in LOVE WITH HIM?!" Katara jumped at his shriek and Daiyu laughed a little more in his mind. He could see her nod and he shook his head.

"This is too much shock for one guy. I've been frozen in a chunk of ice for one hundred years, a banished prince is hunting me down and my sister is in love with a jerk! Great."

'**I can feel the connection slipping, Aang.'** She ignored him and Aang paid attention. '**Listen. Whatever you do, you must get inside. I have a feeling these guys wouldn't be friendly just because of your title. Good luck.'**

Aang sighed as he felt her slip away, more questions at the tip of his tounge. But the solstice was the following day so they had to hurry.

Maybe it was destiny's decision to reunite him with his sister someday.

* * *

Today was the day of the Summer Solstice. And it was also another chance for our banished prince to regain his honour.

Speaking of the sixteen year old ex-noble, he wandered his ship, blood drive on high. He could practiclly feel his life going back to normal! He was so close! He knew the Avatar was alive, that his banishment wasn't a wild goose chase! If there was something the Avatar should have known when he thought he defeated Zuko that he never stayed down.

He **_always_** got back up fighting.


	10. Book 1 Chapter 10

**Book One: Fire**

_Chapter Ten_

-**_Avatar and High Priestess_**-

* * *

"Priestess Daiyu. It is an honor for us that you have graced us with you presence."

Daiyu giggled and waved her fan. "Please, rise! We are all here for the same reason, so let's try to act as teammates, you could say." Her bright smile darkened and her red eyes glinted hysterically. "We want to capture the Avatar. I'll use whatever is in my power to stop him from contacting Avatar Roku this evening. Please, show me to his shrine."

The sages nodded and they split, some in front and some in the back in case someone tried to assassinate her. She walked along with grace in each step, her fingers breaking into a cold sweat.

'_I swear, Aang! The things I do for freedom_!' She scolded in her mind and Daichi chuckled.

**_'You will be free fairly soon, Little One. Do not worry.'_** Daiyu sighed and smirked as they stopped at a hallway and opened a grand door that could only let access with firebending. Good thing her and Kailì didn't just sneak in like they thought they should.

"Please, enter." One sage said and Daiyu's mouth hardened into a straight line.

"Whatever you do, do NOT open this door untill I give the ok. For all we know the Avatar could open the door and knock me unconcious. He is the master of all four elements. I'm just a fifteen year old non bender. You have been warned. Breach my duties, and I will let Firelord Ozai seal your fate." With that she walked in and sighed in relief as the solid doors shut tightly behind her. "Now it's your turn Aang. Hurry up!" She whispered, looking at the statue of Avatar Roku in wonder and awe.

* * *

"Let's run this blockade!"

Aang and the others were in trouble. In front of them, a blockade of Fire Nation ships and behind was the banished prince of that formentioned nation. Without a second thought, Aang jumped off of Appa to deflect a rock covered in fire. These guys weren't messing around! Luckily they passed them without any other problems.

As they arrived at the island, Sokka ran straight into a tall boy on the steps of the temple. He wasn't in Fire Nation robes so they didn't know who he could be. The boy looked over to Aang and smiled.

"Your the Avatar! Daiyu told me alot about you. Please, let me journey with you inside to meet her." He said bowing. The gang looked at each other and Aang stared at the boy. He looked about eighteen, a young man.

"Name?" Aang asked and the young man stood.

"Kailì."

"Well you better hurry up, Kailì!"

* * *

Daiyu was not expecting a furry lemur to slip under the door.

"Daiyu! Can you hear me?! Demand the sages to unlock the door! They'll think Aang got inside!" Kailì yelled from behind the door and she kept quiet. Hiding at the far side of the room she heard the footsteps of the sages approach. Clearing her throat silently she took a deep breath and began to scream.

"**OPEN THE DOORS! THE AVATAR IS TO STRONG**!"

They did as was told as Daiyu made it seem like she wasn't in the room. She was hidden behind Avatar Roku's statue, her breathing was practiclly silent. When the sages realized they were tricked, Katara, Kailì and Sokka attacked and Daiyu called Aang to hurry up through their connection. What was taking him so long?!

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara yelled. Daiyu heard a struggle.

"C'mon Aang!" Sokka encouraged but who's voice Daiyu heard next, made her have a heart attack.

"Sorry, but he's coming with me." Her heart was pounding and she put a hand over it like that would help calm it. Why was her breathing shallow now? She closed her eyes tight.

_'Daichi! I'm panicking! Zuko's here and Kailì's been captured._' The dragon cursed in her head as he tried to calm her with a wave of relief but her subconcious just blew it off. Zuko. Was. Here! To say she missed him was an understatement. Not a day did it go by without wandering what he was doing? Was he upset with her? Will he start hunting her down and calling her a traitor? Her heart was clenching and she flinched at what he said next.

"Daiyu! So your with the Avatar now? You betrayed our nation?! You betrayed ME?!" She was about to start hypervillinating. No one could see her but they knew she was still there.

"Don't talk to her like you know the situation!" Kailì yelled, snarling at the banished prince. He was chained, along with Sokka and Katara.

"And I suppose you do, Peasant?"Zuko snapped and Kailì let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah. I do, actually." He replied cockily and Zuko scowled. Still carrying Aang, he made a knife of fire and held it close to Kailì's neck.

"Enlighten me." He threatened and Daiyu gasped, looking from behind the statue. Obviously things couldn't get worse! Dead. Wrong. Zhao, of all people!, showed up and arrested Zuko. Daiyu was close to tears. She shouldn't have came. She shouldn't have told Aang to come. This was all her fault! Just like it was her fault Zuko was chasing the Avatar right now. Just when she thought all was lost, Katara called Aang's name and he was back in action. He successfully out maneuvered the Fire Nation soldiers and got inside just as the doors closed.

"Aang! I'm so glad your safe!" Not even thinking she hugged him and he immediately hugged back. Maybe it was a reaction of wanting to remember her past or maybe she still thought of him as her little brother after all of this time, but Daiyu realized he was still close to her and she had worried. That's why she was helping now.

"C'mon! Lets talk to Roku." He grabbed Daiyu's hand and they sat side by side in front of the large golden statue. The priestess laid her swords on her side and Aang laid his staff down. Nothing intresting was happening. All though she couldn't help but to stare at the gem that was encrusted into the latter Avatar's head. It was a bright red gem and it almost seemed to glow. Shaking her head from her thoughts, Daiyu watched in awe as the room was getting brighter and brighter. By the way Aang gasped, he was seeing it too.

* * *

"Hello, young Avatar. Young Priestess."

In front of Aang and Daiyu were Avatar Roku and Priestess Qiuyue. Aang bowed and Daiyu curtsied.

"My how you've both have grown." Qiuyue murmured and Aang looked up.

"You know us?" The woman just nodded as she smiled softly at the two kids.

"I am sorry to ruin the joys of old memories but, Aang and Daiyu need to know." Roku started softly and everyone turned to him, tense.

"Why am I here anyway? Shouldn't this be an Avatar to Avatar type of talk?" Daiyu asked sarcasticlly but also curious. Qiuyue frowned thinking how her child had changed drastically. She's never been so rude!

"Just like Qiuyue was my spiritual consultant, so are you, Young One. You and Aang are connected, two lives made to trust and support one another. The life of the Avatar is a hard one and so the spirits have blessed us with a friendship that will help us through any storm. That is part of your destiny, Daiyu. To support Aang and to protect him."

Daiyu crossed her arms and frowned. "Look no offense to Aang, I love him don't get me wrong, but it sounds like I would be playing baby sitter and that is not what I want. I want to go and figure out how I was alive for one hundred years. I want to find out who I was!"

Aang looked at Roku and Quiyue as if he knew once her mind was made up there was no changing it. "Well, Im more worried about my vision. What did it mean, Avatar Roku? It was a comet."

Daiyu looked at Aang intrested. A comet? Then something from her memory of the Fire Nation popped into her mind. And she knew it wasn't good.

-**_Flashback_**-

"_Look, it's simple. You do the research and I'll present it! How hard could it be?" Unfortunetly Daiyu was paired with Azula to do a project of intresting celestial facts for class. They were both attending the Royal Academy for girls. Iroh had insisted she go to school and get to know Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee. The other two had been paired together. _

_"Ok fine! I suppose it saves me from public speaking." Azula smiled and in that moment, it looked like a real genuine smile. Daiyu smiled back as Azula walked around the priestess's room. They had to make it seem like they were studying together. As Azula messed with little trinkets on Daiyu's vanity mirror, the white haired girl beckoned her over._

_ "Princess Azula! This is pretty intresting. The comet that your grandfather, Firelord Sozin, used to start the war is going to return in four years time." That peaked the princess's intrest and she plopped down next to Daiyu. "Oh really?" Her face looked calculating but she snapped out of it with a smirk. "Good work, Daiyu! Your not as bad as I thought you would be." _

_The ten year old firebending prodigy began writing her speech with facts and other useless things as Daiyu drew a picture of the comet since she thought it was fair. Azula was speaking in front of the whole school! _

-**End Flashback- **

"…One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

Snapping back into reality, or in this case spirit reality, Daiyu tensed at his words. Qiuyue noticed and waved her fan in front of herself. This indeed would be troubling for the children to hear.

"So the comet made them stronger?" He guessed and the Avatar before him nodded his agreement.

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine."

Daiyu shivered. She saw how strong Iroh was. IS. The Dragon of the West powers didn't need to get any stronger. And if that was for the good sibling, Ozai would surley kill them all. Aang didn't seem to get it though.

"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?" Qiuyue looked at Roku and he nodded his head as though allowing her to explain. She closed her fan and started informing the two with cold and hardened maroon eyes.

"Listen carefully. Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all." At the shock on Aang's face and the anger on Daiyu's, Roku decided to go ahead and finish it, just to show them how awful it would be. "If he succeeds, even the Avatar and High Priestess won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, Daiyu. You two must help each other to defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

Aang began to look around wildly, as if this was all just some crazy nightmare and Momo would wake him up in no time.

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire." Daiyu crossed her arms and nodded her agreement.

"First, you two seem to be forgetting something important... um what was it?" The girl snapped her fingers a few times and recieved a thoughtful look on her face. "IM NOT A BENDER! Plus, who said I would help Aang? I told Aang what I wanted to do and he understood perfectly."

Roku and Qiuyue both sighed, almost face-palming despite the situation. "Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." Roku stated looking at Aang and then turning towards his big sister. "And to keep balance, you MUST help the Avatar whenever he is in need. You two will keep balance. Yin and Yang. Oh I forgot to mention one little thing, about you not being a bender. We can fix that."

Daiyu's eyes widened at what the old Avatar was implying. "Are you saying you can give me bending?!" She demanded, a little scared. Qiuyue chuckled along with Roku.

"We cannot provide you that. But thankfully the spirits have already taken care of it." She assured quietly and Daiyu shivered. They were deadly serious about this! "Indeed. The gem that you were staring at on my statue, will be the first one you collect. It will give you the ability to firebend." Daiyu's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. Before she interrupted, Roku continued. "Becareful with it. You have four places on which the gem can consume you. The stomach, which will cause your soul to spark. The chest, on which your heart will beat passionately as well as your emotions. Either of your arms which gives your physical body the deadliness of which flames enhance. Or your forehead, which causes your thoughts to think wildly."

Aang watched his big sister's expression. He could see she was trying to put on a strong front but she looked scared. Terrified, really.

"It is said that the High Priestess will only find at the most three of the four gems. They are the most powerful after the Avatar. You must not abuse these new found blessings of the spirits, Daiyu. Once the gem is a part of you, you are stuck with it untill the day you die. This is also a part of your destiny. These were meant to help you protect yourself and the Avatar."

"No, that's crazy! Me, bending?! No thank you, I can stick with my dao swords." Roku frowned. He knew she was afraid but this girl needed to understand that it wasn't all about her.

"There is another reason why your hair is white, Daiyu. It's to help absorb the spiritual energy that enters your body and balances it. If you do not take at least one of the gems, you could die a week after passing up the opportunity." It was official. You were never to old to piss your pants, the hundred and fifteen year old decided. "Choose wisely, Daiyu."

* * *

The girl gasped and looked around the room. She was back inside the temple. Looking over at Aang, she saw he was still in the Avatar State. Trying not to disturb him, she began to walk slowly towards the sculpture. Not liking the sound of this, she raised her hand and the gem flew down towards her. Now where would she put it? Thinking that her emotions were already wrecked, she placed the cold precious stone on her stomach. Flames were hard to put out. If she was close to dying anytime soon, let the spirits forbid, she wouldn't die so easy. The gem slowly pushed INSIDE her stomach and she cried out in pain. A small belly stone type of jewelry settled in the middle of her abdomen. Her core. Her soul. She felt like collapsing and so she did just that. Breathing hard, Daiyu watched Aang's unconcious body with unfocused eyes. Glancing down at the shiny floor she saw her reflection. Her white hair seemed shinier and there were purple streaks on her cheeks. Was this her version of the Avatar State? Her eyes were solid green. To say the least, she felt like dying.

_'Kailì... how are you holding up out there?_' She questioned in her head but he didn't answer. The connection she had with him and Daichi was gone! She shook and tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. Looking up at Aang without tilting her head, she heard him mutter two words.

"I'm ready."

An unbelievable burst of power rose through Daiyu and she gasped as Aang turned into Avatar Roku. She felt herself getting up and stepping up to be on his side. It's like she didn't have control over her body. She wanted to fight it but it was oddly reassuring.

And then, everything went black.


End file.
